


Apparently Probably Definitely

by SouthernCross



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernCross/pseuds/SouthernCross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Besides it wouldn't be all bad, there would be sex, lots of it apparently and the rest of it, well the rest of it would just have to wait until after the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Oh how the fallout with of Kenzi's decision has made my muse stand up and cheer. I have to say I loved the emphasis on Dyson and Kenzi this season and am praying for more of the same in the next go around. This may or may not have a smutty sequel it depends on how this is received and how my muse is feeling. I would love to hear some thoughts. I own nothing and mean no harm.

Never before had she cursed the Norn more than right exactly at this moment.

Sure she had been angry at the old bat for playing Dyson so dirty, hurting them all in the process as he suffered without his love.

But this?

This was too much.

"I'm sorry but this, this is just too-too much."

No one in the room argued the point.

But no one offered an alternative either,

"This cannot possibly be my life."

Had she known the consequences of stealing back Dyson's love she would have-

-the thought startled her.

She sighed in defeat.

There was nothing but the truth staring at her now, the reality that she would have done things exactly the same.

The reasons for doing what she had done had not changed, despite the unforeseen consequences.

Dyson had deserved better than what he been left with and he was too important to let the suffering go on. He had given up so much for Bo.

And now it seemed she was going to have to give something up.

She cringed at the choice of words.

So she had played the hero and won a wolf sized door prize.

"So how does this work?"

Hale snickered, she cut her eyes at him and he covered with an obvious cough.

"When you recovered his love you accepted the claim that had been tied up in that love, and now you must reciprocate."

She swallowed; the weight of what she had done was sinking in.

"Reciprocate how exactly?"

Hale smirked; he was taking way too much pleasure at her obvious displeasure, "Sex Kenzi, lots and lots of sex."

A part of her had known that was what they were getting at.

Reality was more mind-blowing than a consideration.

"I have to have sex with Dyson," she repeated.

"Lots of it," Hale reiterated with glee.

"To mate with him," she clarified.

"For life, Wolves mate once if I recall and there's no going back," Vex added with glee, she supposed he was trying to be helpful; he really wasn't.

She worked the skin on her bottom lip, "And you're sure this is the only way to make him whole again?" Because she really had never considered that she would ever be that important to anyone.

Trick smiled, "If there was any other way…"she knew the look, knew that he, they, were doing everything they could with what little time they had.

It was just so much so permanent.

And then there was Bo.

"Oh my God she's going to kill me," sinking onto the nearest surface her head fell heavy into her hands.

Hands placed themselves on her shoulders, squeezing gently, Lauren, she placed the Chanel No 5 immediately.

"She doesn't hate you."

That meant she knew, "Is that why she isn't here?"

Bo was her best friend, the best one she had ever had, she couldn't lose her.

Lauren kneeled, hands tightening around her own, "Bo doesn't hate you. She just thought it might be easier if she kept her distance, until it was over."

Over, as in gone until the sex (apparently) and blood (probably) and magic (definitely) was done.

"I'm going to hyperventilate," her head grew light and her vision dimmed.

"Breathe Kenzi," Lauren urged, "Big, deep breaths."

A glass found its way into her hands and she drank it automatically it was he good stuff, top shelf alcohol, so this really was a big deal.

The burn of alcohol snapped the room back into focus; head clear she realized she had to do this, was going to do this.

So many things could go wrong but then things were pretty messed up as they were. And she had always liked Dyson, when she wasn't furious at him, but deep down she cared she wouldn't have taken on an ancient tree lady for just anyone.

Besides it wouldn't be all bad, there would be sex, lots of it apparently and the rest of it, well the rest of it would just have to wait until after the war.

"Ok," she drank when the cup was filled.

Nerves steeled she handed her empty cup to a waiting hand.

Standing, her legs not swaying, she wiped her hands down the length of her thighs.

"I'm going to get me a mate."


	2. Reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing and mean no harm. Reviews are love.

One step at a time.

Putting one foot in front of the other Kenzi crept towards the door. Part of her brain was telling her to stop, more than a part, an entire section.

Bad idea, it screamed.

Terrible idea, it yelled.

One foot still moved in front of the other though.

There was another voice in her head.

A whisper.

Arms, it said.

Abs, it reminded.

Skin, it mentioned.

Smile, it suggested.

Heart, it coerced.

Loyalty, it coached.

So yeah, she kept moving forward and before she knew it she found herself in front of the door.

'Hells bells,' gripping the door knob she turned the handle slowly, the door opened silently.

The stairs were dark, flickering light from the fireplace cast strange shadows across the steps.

The first step was the hardest.

This moment, right here, was going to change the course of her life.

'Uh, hello,' she whispered. Her footsteps unsteady and incredibly loud on the wooden steps.

Whatever she was expecting to see when she reached the bottom what she saw wasn't it.

'Oh, Dyson,' all her selfish concerns evaporated. Dyson might be more to her one day, but he was a friend to her now; a good one.

Lying as he was close to the fireplace, his back was to her, she couldn't tell if he was awake or not, but he was way to close to the flames for her liking.

Then she saw the shakes, she looked closer, there was sweat beating across his bare shoulders, he was in pain.

Without a thread of hesitation, the voice that had told her this was a bad idea, was now urging her one, she knelt down at his side.

'Dyson,' she touched his shoulder, gasped. His skin was on fire. Tugging at him she pulled him towards her. Smoothing a hand over his forehead he finally opened his eyes, meeting hers and she was so glad for that simple thing.

'Hey,' she tried to send him a reassuring smile, but she could feel the tears in her eyes and knew they were reflected in her smile.

'Kenzi,' his voice was tight with pain, rough, and she never wanted to hear him like that again.

'I'm here big guy.' Touching his face, neck and shoulders, her hands had yet to leave him.

'You gotta go Kenz,' she frowned.

Of course he would try with the heroics.

'Not going anywhere,' he shook his head at her words.

'Can't-'she shushed him. Big, stupid, noble wolf man.

Gripping his cheeks she forced him to look at her, see her.

'I was promised some hot sex with a side order of a life mate,' he growled, like seriously growled at her.

Smiling, she bent down and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead. He arched up towards her.

Brave now, she pressed an even softer kiss against his lips, never thinking for one moment that she would have ever had the right to do so. Soft and curious at first, they tasted and explored, until she felt his hand slip into her hair and tug her closer. His tongue pushing further into her mouth.

The voice in her head managed a quick 'Holy smokes' and promptly shut the hell up.

Whatever doubts Dyson had were erased the second her teeth bit into his bottom lip, she felt the change in him as he sat up, free hand sliding across her back to pull her closer. She went liquid at the tug of her hair against her scalp.

Moaning the sound pitched higher as his fingers slipped up the back of her shirt. Blunt nails slid across her spine, she arched away from the touch. His lips moved from her mouth to her neck, she angled her head to give him better access.

'Yes,' she thanked whatever gods were watching down on them when he bit into her neck.

The mood shifted dramatically after that, he wrapped his arms around her, tightening his grip. Startled her fingers dug into his hair and she pulled. 

He grunted and nipped at her collar bone.

She could admit now that she had always wanted to tug on the short blonde locks, indulging she pulled intentionally now. Her head falling back as his tongue and teeth worked along her neck and throat.

The sound of fabric ripping barely penetrated the haze of lust, the ache of her breasts and the wetness between her legs were consuming her.

There was no way she could miss the press of her now bare breasts (how exactly that had happened she had no idea because she had been wearing several layered layers and a rather slutty bra she had been fond of) against the hard heat of his chest.

In one fluid movement Dyson stood, Kenzi yelped, clinging to his neck.

'Got you,' he nosed into her neck. There was weight to his words, she felt them press into her bones, she could not ignore them.

Could not ignore how every part of her responded, 'yes.'

'Okay,' she pressed a small kiss just below his ear.

The rumble in his chest shot through her, she scraped her nails over his scalp in kind.

'Kenzi.' he moaned, and that right there is how she wanted to hear name said forever and ever, deep and dark and full of everything. No one had said her name like that.

Unexpectedly she was deposited onto a sturdy oak table, her eyes blinked open.

Dyson stepped back, his eyes were everywhere, her nipples puckered and hardened, reaching towards him. Her own gaze was busy, arms, abs, shoulders, and the wicked tilt of his head. The heaviness of his breathing was what the most of her attention.

Heavy breathing, pupils dilated, he was reacting like that, for her. 

A gift given indeed, the Norns words whispered in her head.

'You do this Kenzi.' his hands were tightly balled fists, 'There's no going back. Once done it cannot be undone.'

Studying him, he would do it she knew. Would step away from her and suffer through whatever might come as a result.

Well she was not a coward, except when it came to spiders, but seriously they had eight legs, but when it came to the important stuff she did not back down. Sitting up, she didn't pause, didn't hesitate, but reached out and hooked her fingers into his belt loops.

Tugging him towards her, she was glad when he didn't resist.

Pressing her lips to the smooth skin between his pecs, she looked up. His eyes were dark, his jaw clenched and her cunt flooded with heat and wet and she would swear she saw his nostrils flare.

'I'm counting on it.' Her tongue flicked out and took a lick.

Yeah, so she might have screamed a little, but he moved so fast she could hardly process it.

Lips, hands, teeth, he was everywhere. He scratched his nails down her back, twin lightning bolts of pain and pleasure mixed along her skin and washed all over her.

There would be red streaks across her skin, she could see them in her head, and her arousal kicked up to a level she hadn't known she had or liked. Her back hit the table, the pressure against her now raw skin a sharp contrast to the lips attached to her nipple.

'Oh my,' her hands went to his shoulders, fingers digging in when teeth pulled, drawing out each peak until her breasts were reaching for him.

Kneeing her legs apart, Dyson stepped between, he looked her over. She could feel the blush rising up her chest. 'So beautiful,' he murmured running a hand over her stomach. He cupped each breast, squeezing each nipple in between his long fingers.

In that moment she believed his words. Felt more beautiful than she had at any moment in her life before.

'Soft and smooth,' he muttered, more to himself than to her. Nails scraped over her belly button and further down catching on the waistband of her jeans.

'You're going to scream for me,' he assured her.

'Am I,' she challenged, because even though he was all sex and skin and yum, she was still a bad ass in her own right.

He smiled, not just any smile, no, a full on Dyson smile, and she felt her heart flip over in her chest.

'Oh you will,' he wore confidence like one of his fitted vests. She grinned back at him.

“Can't wait to see you try.”

She didn't have to wait long.

Her boots hit the floor.

Her pants followed.

Her underwear vanished.

Yeah, she was not going to win this challenge and she was fairly certain she was okay with that. She was positive of that the moment his tongue stroked her clit and his fingers dug into the sensitive skin of her inner thighs.

More pain.

More pleasure.

The sensations were relentless.

Fingers inside of her.

Teeth on her labia.

Beard scraping her knee.

Her hands reached for him, the muscles under her fingertips flexed and bunched as she held on.

Yup, she was a goner.

'Fuck, yes, there.'

Three fingers curved up.

Nails pinched a nipple.

Tongue stroked up her clit.

The lick up turned into a bite down and she went up, up, up.

'Dyson, fuck.'

Stars exploded behind her closed eyes. Blood rushed to her cunt, cum slid over his fingers. The overwhelming sensations took thought away with her breath.

The Kenzi shaped puddle that she had turned into offered no protest when she was pulled up and rolled over. Absently she heard unzipping and fabric falling. Hands smooth along the length of her back, there was the press of a kiss against the welts, she moaned.

'You like that,' it wasn't a question.

Proving his point he scraped a new path down her back and over the curve of her ass. She literally jumped off the table.

'Shit,' she mumbled into her hands. She could all but hear him grinning.

'Interesting.' There was so much laced into that one word, she filed it away in that part of her brain that was still functioning. He pulled her back to the edge of the table spreading her legs and she felt his thumbs spreading her wide open.

All of her attention was on that one spot, not seeing, not knowing what and when it was coming was tortuous. She braced herself, muscles tightening, breath deserting her.

Flesh met flesh. He was thick and hard, his cock lying across the slit of her ass. She wanted to see, twisted her head to watch him finger her pussy.

'So wet for me,' she smiled at him, wiggled back for more contact as his fingers ghosted over her clit.

Hands gripped her thighs, held her still, there was a warning in his eyes. A dominance she had never seen in him before. He looked as much a wolf when their eyes met that man.

He smiled at her, she got the sense that he liked having her watch, and watch she did. Her breath catching when he picked up his cock, her muscles clenching as he stroked her soaked cunt. 

'Fuck,' she drawled, head dropping to rest on her arms.

'Not yet,' she could hear the smirk even though she couldn't see it; bastard.

The names she then called him were much more creative as he drove into her hard and fast, without warning.

On a mangled shriek she rose up on her elbows, driving back as he pushed forward. Pain coursed through her, it had been a while and he was thicker than she had ever imagined.

She would take that pain and more.

Ten pressure points rose off of her hips, she would have bruises there tomorrow, she would touch them and remember and smile.

Dyson kept up a steady stream of curses and blessing. Some she registered through his fucking pounding of her body and some she would have sworn were in other languages.

Either way his dirty mouth was hot and she smiled over her shoulder at him, enjoying the sight of him there. Next time she wanted to be on her back, or on top, or some creative way she could watch his cock slide in and out of her.

His pace quickened, some or all of that she must have spoken out loud, and Dyson made promise after promise.

A hand reached for her, digging into her hair, and pulling roughly. Her back bowed, breasts thrusting out, she rose up on her hands as he leaned in close. Whatever he whispered into her ear was lost to her, but she felt the magic stirring in the air around them. His hips angled and hit her spot just right.

Lips pressed a soft kiss into the ridge just behind her right collar bone a split second before his teeth dug in.

The pain, hair-teeth.

The pleasure, cock-cunt.

Her orgasm was a blinding, brutal thing. Waves of pleasure and magic coupled with Dyson's own final thrust as he rode her into his own finish.

Unable to support herself she fell onto the table top.

There was a throb in her shoulder, she could feel the warmth, a part of her brain began to freak out that she was bleeding, but really she could give a flying fuck.

Dyson recovered first, pulling out of her, and that stupid voice was back in her head whispering things, stupid insecure things.

The stupid voice was wrong.

Kenzi smiled as Dyson gathered her up, pressing kisses to her forehead and cheeks. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him tight.

'You're amazing,' he whispered into her hair.

'And you're mine,' he promised his lips pressed against her cheeks.

'As long as you're mine big guy,' she countered.

Dyson laughed, she felt the joy of it against her skin.

'Always,' his eyes were clear and bright and she knew that he meant it and she could so live with that.


End file.
